


Where I Belong

by ChelsaOfBakerStreet



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelsaOfBakerStreet/pseuds/ChelsaOfBakerStreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is used to being thrown into a dumpster on the first day of school. But what he finds in there this year is much better than he could ever imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where I Belong

_I really should be used to this_  Kurt thought as he watched a group of McKinley's football players approach him.

"Hey Hummel" said Karofsky, the largest of the group.

"Dave" Kurt solemnly nodded, accepting his fate. He handed his Alexander McQueen jacket over to one of the other boys as he mentally prepared himself for what was to come. It was a tradition for the jocks to throw one of the 'lesser' kids into a dumpster and being the only out gay kid in the school made Kurt the perfect target.

HE winced as Puckerman picked him up by the armpits as Dave grabbed his feet and on the count of three they threw him into the dumpster.

He landed with a clang on top of a couple bags and a cardboard box. He knew eventually Figgins would come around; he always had to let students out of the many dumpsters the school owned.

Kurt sat there, listening to the sounds of the other students greeting one another, 'how have you been' and 'how was your summer' being the most asked questions. Suddenly Kurt heard a low rumble as another group of boys, this time what sounded like the basketball team, found their prey. Kurt heard them move closer and heard the unlucky student give out a small whine.

"Just, be-be careful, this is a new bowtie!"

Kurt's ears perked up when he heard bowtie, one of his favorite accessories. He watched as the lid flopped open and a tall blonde stuck his head over the edge. "Out of the way Hummel, we've got a newbie and we think he'll fit in with you."

Kurt scurried to the other side as another body was heaved into the bin. After the person regained their balance Kurt squinted at them, taking in the green suspenders and matching bowtie. He held out a hand to the stranger. "Kurt Hummel."

The other guy, whose hair was a bit more gelled than Kurt would have liked took his hand and smiled. "Blaine Anderson. So are you new here too?"

Kurt let out a small laugh. "No, but being the only out kid makes me perfect for throwing into dumpsters apparently."

"You're gay too?"

Kurt stared into the hazel eyes across from him. This Blaine boy was gay?  _Gay and gorgeous_ Kurt amended in his head. "Yeah, but usually I'm left alone which is fine with me. I do get to shine in Glee Club, I love singing."

"Me too. Maybe I could audition if we ever get out of here."

"Principal Figgins will come by after first bell to let us out, don't worry."

"You're so calm about it, I just, I don't even know."

Kurt felt himself reach through the dim light of the dumpster and grasp the other boy's hand. "I'll help you, just stick with me and you'll be safe, I promise." Kurt had no idea where the words had come from, but he knew that they were the truest things he had said in a long time.

Blaine smiled and let his fingers curl around Kurt's, the way they fit perfectly making him smile even brighter. "I was worried about not fitting in here, but I've already found where I belong."


End file.
